Cloo
Not to be confused with the defunct cable channel Cloo (stylized as cloo) is an American digital subchannel with programming dedicated to the crime and mystery genres coming from the ABC/Disney library. From 2006-17, Cloo was an American digital cable television channel with programming originally dedicated to the crime and mystery genres, though it often fell out of this format in its later years and was used as an example of channel drift and superfluous channel bundling, presenting series easily found through other venues. The network was owned and operated by NBCUniversal. Cloo launched on January 1, 2006, as Sleuth, replacing Trio. The channel ceased all operations on February 1, 2017. On Sept. 19, Disney/ABC announced that they had purchased the rights to Cloo from NBCUniversal, and plans to relaunch Cloo as a digital subchannel for their O&Os and any other stations that want to carry Cloo. The new Cloo is set to launch on Jan. 3, 2018, the same time that MyTV's new subchannel, MyTV Life, will launch. History Cloo focused on mystery entertainment, with the majority of the channel's programming sourced from fellow Comcast networks such as NBC and USA Network. As of the fall of 2016 the network's schedule was made up mostly of repeats of current USA Network series, and marathons of acquired series from the Law and Order, NCIS and CSI franchises, along with the original MacGyver and House. Films from the NBCUniversal library or acquired as part of USA Network's film rights purchases were also part of the schedule, meaning films such as Enchanted, The 40 Year-Old Virgin and Bee Movie with nothing to do with crimes or mysteries aired on the network. On August 15, 2011 Cloo was rebranded from its former name of Sleuth, in order for NBCU to be able to trademark and own the name, as the word "clue" itself is too common a name to be trademarkable and the commonness of both "sleuth" and "clue" would not work for search engine optimization. In addition, the different spelling averted any confusion with Hasbro's board game. Carriage Decline and Closure On August 10, 2013, Cloo was dropped by Dish Network, which cited that most of the network's rerun-centric programming was duplicative of that available on other NBCUniversal networks, streaming services, and the broadcast Ion Television network. A year later on August 18, 2014, it was removed from Verizon FIOS, also for the same reason. Charter's Spectrum services (Charter, Bright House Networks and Time Warner Cable) effectively ended the network's life in February 2017, as with Esquire Network (another Comcast/NBCU network moving to an Internet-only model on June 28, 2017), when it refused to continue their carriage of the network within their new carriage agreement with NBCUniversal, removing around 2/3rds of the network's homes (bringing it down to 8.5 million households), and NBCU already had been looking to remove extraneous networks without original programming since the summer of 2016, criteria both Cloo and Esquire fell into. In the end, however, industry media had little to no notice of the closure, and only cable providers learned of its demise in advance on January 31 as of 5:59 a.m. ET from Comcast, due to the small amount of time which passed between Charter's settlement of their new NBCUniversal carriage agreement and the network's closure. Because the network was effectively automated with little to no promotions to maintain, no employees were affected by the network's closure. The same morning, its social media presences were removed (the network's Facebook had not been updated since September 2015), and the website redirected to the USA Network site without any notice. The network's last programming day consisted of a full-series marathon of Syfy's Continuum, a final sign of its later channel drift. Following the end credits, a slide was shown, with the Cloo logo and the words "GOOD NIGHT!" underneath, along with "Thank you for watching Cloo", the NBC Universal logo, and the name of the satellite that provided Cloo's broadcast (AMC 10, Transponder 7) in between 2 NBC logos, along with the common NBC off-air audio test using the network's trademark chimes. The end of Cloo was coincidental with another Comcast announcement that the female-focused Oxygen would switch fully to a true crime focus the same day within the coming months. Relaunch On Sept. 18, 2017, Disney/ABC decided to launch another subchannel of their own and decided to see if they could acquire the name of Cloo. After the successful purchase, Disney/ABC announced that they'll relaunch Cloo, but instead making it a subchannel for not only their O&Os, but for any affiliate, regardless of network, that wants to carry the subchannel. The new Cloo is set to launch on Jan. 3, 2018, at the same time that MyTV's new subchannel, MyTV Life, will launch. Programming Schedule (Beginning Jan. 3, 2018) Affiliates Category:Fictional television networks Category:Disney/ABC